Lets Give them something to talk about
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: A cute Haruka and Michiru love story.(Based on the song) It all started with a cup of tea,.and then.. (H&M story) Chapter 2 is up! ^^
1. How about love?

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or "Something to Talk about" Sung by: Bonnie Raitt. So don't sue me! K? ^.~  
  
Authors Notes: Hi again everyone. Another song story, another "spur of the moment type thing." It happened just like it did when I thought of the idea for, "The outer's trip to the beach!" This takes place right before Michiru & Haruka figure out their *true* feelings for each other, or at least the first time they say them outloud.^-^;; I hope you like it. *Amoureux Éternals=Lovers Eternally* *Hai=Yes* *Michiru=michelle *Haruka=amara* (duh,.) ^-~   
~*~*~  
"Lets give them something to talk about.. How about love, Haruka?" By: Neptunes Tears   
~*~*~  
Michiru kaiou watched as velvety swirls of cream emerged on the top of the hot liquid the waiter had just served. She blew at the liquid slightly, disrupting the pattern of the rich swirls which she had just admired. Causing them to ripple from her soft breath. Gingerly she then sipped her tea -being careful not to burn herself- as soft sigh escaped her lips. Here she was again, at another cafe. The same events, different place. But she didn't mind, she just let her eyes wander and fall on the striking companion sitting across from her at the same cozy candle lit table. The one whom she shared this outing with, and also the same amused expression. Why was everyone looking at them so intently for? What was such the mystery, behind two respectable adults having a cup of tea together?  
  
~*~  
Haruka Tenoh causally picked up her cup with no in particular fashion and sipped at the hot liquid, before flinching a bit in irritation. As it was hotter then her distant reasoning had allowed her to notice. Placing her cup back down on the glass table with a sigh. She picked up her napkin and began to crease it, allowing her hands to keep busy as she glanced around the small luminous out door cafe for about the hundredth time now. Each time she had the strangest feeling that this cafe was known for more then just tea. She had also begun to notice that people were watching them. Whispering in soft tones among them selves with envious, admirable and questioning expressions. What was so interesting? Was her tie? was it her hair? What?! This was becoming a habit now. For the past few days, where ever they went it happened. It was blamed on the weather by Haruka. Since she knew everyone got a little restless in the spring. Something to do with the sunshine, but mostly the birds and the bees.. Her minds lingered on that subject for a moment. Before she scolded herself abruptly. 'What in the world am I thinking about? eww' She risked a fleeting glance over to Michiru who was watching her with soft inviting eyes. Much to the startling surprise of Haruka, who nearly dropped her cup into her lap when she saw the innocent attempts to seduce her. She cleared her throat, realizing she hadn't offered any type of conversation to the momentary neglected aqua haired woman across from her, Haruka posed a question.  
"Nice cafe huh?" Okay, so it wasn't the most detailed of questions but it served a purpose. Haruka would always get tongue tied with words once it reached the limit of a sentence or two, and grew weary of them in general.   
"Hai," Michiru breathed. Resting her perfect face on her hand, offering Haruka another soft smile before continuing thoughtfully. "It has a nice atmosphere. Very serene. Although there's just something about it, I can't put into words just yet. A certain feeling, I noticed it when we first walked in, and even more while I was sitting here with you just now.."   
Haruka nodded sipping her tea again, which much to her relief, had cooled down. Absentmindedly she watched Michiru. A slow smile formed on her lips. 'she's so cute when she rests her face on her hand like that' She blinked in surprise. Did she really just think that? Yes, there was something, definitely at work here. Looking around nervously she noticed something's she overlooked before, a sunset painted the sky. Cherry blossoms feel like rain slowly around to them. One even landed in her hand. It was a tiny pink petal, coincidentally heart shaped. A soft romantic song played in the back ground, as she glanced to the candle lit tables. She still didn't see the connection at first though. It was like an omen or something. Then she remembered, 'wasn't there a cafe near here that people go to specifically to find love?' She recalled hearing about such a place. It was named,"...Amoureux Éternals,.." A little French styled cafe known purposely for the romantic atmosphere and for the couples who were brought together there. It was considered one of the most romantic places in the city. In fact.. Haruka gasped slightly looking at the name of the cafe and then back to Michiru. 'no wonder she's so quiet. And why is she looking at me like that? Does she think I took her here on purpose! To ask her on a date or something' She wondered if subconsciously she had brought her here, if that's what happened. But she pushed the thoughts away quickly. They were just room mates, who went to school together. She couldn't be falling in love with her, could she?  
  
~*~  
Michiru reached her hand out to catch one of the falling petals. She admired it with gentle hands smiling. It looked like a heart. She released the small petal back to the soft wind which carried them away. She wondered if Haruka could hear the murmurs of whispers as she did. She tried to ignore them, but something in her heart wanted them to be true. This distant wind spirited woman across from her, meant more the world to her. And she hadn't known why. Almost as soon as she met her she felt that way, she was inspired by her presence. Suddenly knew doors opened and she wanted to paint, and write music again. So of course she was more then happy when she moved in with Haruka. It was closer to school, and the art studio. And Haruka offered to take her anywhere she wanted to go. Besides what where *friends* for, right? She blushed softly as she heard a whisper near her,   
"I wonder if there engaged?" "I don't think so I don't see a ring, besides their to young for that. I think there just in love, look at the way they smile at each other, its so cute!" "Or maybe its more then that?" "Well, I hope so, they made such a charming couple, very appealing to the eyes" "Makes me wish I had love like theirs again"  
Michiru glanced at Haruka who was as restless looking as a bird trapped in a cage. She must have felt it to, and had no idea how to handle it. 'Poor thing' Michiru mused. She couldn't stand watching her friend so uneasy, but what was she so afraid of? Hadn't she realized how Michiru felt yet? She scolded her self before thinking about such things, why would Haruka like her? I mean she was only the girl Haruka would barrow supplies from in class, when she forgot her own. What would she ever see in her anyway?  
  
~*~*~*~  
Haruka put her cup down on the table suddenly, breaking the quiet atmosphere for a moment and sighed.  
"Hey Michi'?"   
"Hai 'Ruka?"  
"Do you get the feeling that were being watched?" Haruka murmured softly looking to Michiru with the up most of seriousness in her eyes. Michiru nodded smiling at the blondes change of features, like a small child who was trying to figure out a mystery.   
"I think they know something we don't, ruka" Michiru said in a soft whisper, that sent a chill across Haruka's skin.   
"Oh? Well, what ever It is, I wish they would tell me, they've told everyone else but us." Haruka said as a matter of faculty. Picking her cup up and taking a sip of tea. Which she nearly choked on when she felt Michiru's soft hand touch hers. Slowly she controlled her self enough to swallow and looked to Michiru.  
"There trying to figure out if were a couple or not, Haruka" Michiru said in an outspoken manner.  
"Nani?," Haruka whispered as laughed softly shrugging. "For all they know we could just be *cousins*, visiting each other for the day." Haruka offered, cringing slightly at the thought after she said it.   
"Oh please, who would be such a Baka, to believe a thing like that?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded letting her mind drift to the subject they had just mentioned. As she asked aloud a question that had been plaguing her mind for the past few days. Every since they began to get the same reactions at other cafes. Letting her eyes meet and lock with Michirus, she drew in a breath as asked.  
"Well,.. Are we a couple?"  
Michiru looked down to their hands which hand been intertwined the whole time they had been talking and smiled gently.   
"Hai, 'Ruka I believe so."  
"And all this time I was wondering how you felt, when it was right in front of my eyes." Haruka smiled slightly in realization.  
"Now that were a couple.." Michiru began to say playfully. "I guess this means we should start acting like one." As she reached up pushing an untamed blond stand from Haruka eyes, taking her time to gaze into them. Haruka blushed slightly, something she rarely did. But she didn't care, at that moment nothing mattered but Michiru and their feelings. She felt at last complete, as she stood offering her arm out to Michiru, who linked it with her own. Leaving money on the table for the tea and walking off.   
"Its strange Michi' but,."  
"But what love?"   
"Well.. I feel like Ive done this before?" Haruka said slowly Hoping it made sense. Michiru nodded.  
"I know exactly what you mean.."  
They continued to walk to Haruka's apartment, Watching the stars in the velvety sky as they did so. They lives forever changed, and bound as one. -La Fin-  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Something to Talk about" Sung by: Bonnie Raitt.  
verse 1   
People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers, kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'  
  
chorus   
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?  
  
verse 2   
I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'  
  
chorus  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
chorus   
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
repeat chorus 


	2. From friends to lovers and back again

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Or Haruka and Michiru.. Though owning Haruka wouldn't be a bad idea,. Hehe ^-~  
  
Authors notes: ::cleans the dust and spider webs away:: Its been a while since I've written ^^;; I've been working on a Haruka and Michiru chapter story and decided to do this to give everyone another chapter and more fans something to read. Anyway, I hope you like it. In the first chapter they figure out they loved each other.. Now in this one they have to figure out just what that means. ^^ Well.. JA!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the newly found couple did return home, their small living area had a different feel as they walked hand in hand in the semi darkness. Haruka had opened the door to her apartment letting Michiru go in first before closing and locking the door again behind them. Michiru clicked on a light in the living room and called to Haruka who was already into the mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer.  
  
"I forgot how messy it is in here.. Haruka your clothes are all over the floor. I know you don't dress in here, what gives?" Haruka just shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream. "You better not be eating my ice cream either! That's the third gallon this week you've gone through!" Michiru warned peeking into the kitchen as Haruka hid her bowl behind her on the counter.  
  
"Of course I'm not.." Haruka smiled innocently as the aqua haired woman walked towards her.  
  
"Oh really?. Then why are you holding a spoon?"  
  
"A Spoon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I was.. doing the dishes." Haruka lied.  
  
"You never do the dishes." Michiru stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yes I do.. Like that time,. Or when.. That day.." Haruka sighed a little and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I think your hiding something from me, Ruka.."  
  
Michiru inched closer giving Haruka a sweet smile before leaning forward. Capturing the surprised blondes mouth with hers, tasting the evidence on her lips. And as the kiss broke she looked to her knowingly.  
  
"Mmm,. You taste suspiciously of ice cream." She commented grinning as she saw the startled expression of her room mate. Haruka smirked and picked up the hidden bowl and walked into the living room.  
  
"You should catch me more often in the act.. It's a lot funnier for me that way."  
  
She winked and flopped on the sofa, stretching her legs out accordingly. Michiru stood there, her hands on her hips and looked to her with an amused expression.  
  
"And where am I supposed to sit?"  
  
Haruka shrugged, taking the last bite of her ice cream before returning her attention to the ocean haired woman again.  
  
"Well," She began, trying to keep her voice as serious as possible. "My feet are kinda cold,. Why don't you keep them warm for me?"  
  
Her only answer was a chair cushion to the head.  
  
"I'm guessing it's safe to say that was a 'no' right?" Haruka asked disregarding her ice cream bowl on the coffee table beside her and stood. Picking up the sofa cushions and hurling them playfully back at Michiru. Who ducked and ran away from the attacks to get reinforcements, disappearing further within their apartment.  
  
Haruka pursed her like an animal stalking pray, and caught up with ease. Chasing her into their two single bed room.  
  
"Now you know this is war right?" She asked. Mischief gleaming in her sky colored eyes, as she picked up a pillow and met Michiru's offending blow with her own. Feathers flew in the air in a burst of white, falling like snow around them. Michiru took this distraction as an apruntunity and swung her pillow with all her might, catching Haruka off guard. Recovering quickly, Haruka jumped onto one of the beds grabbing two more pillows. Michiru did the same on the other, and they just glared at each other levelly. Catching their breath and clutching their weapons, waiting for the next opportunity to strike.  
  
"You know.. It would be a lot easier if you just gave up now.." Haruka said slyly. Her hair astray and scattered with a few feathers, complements of the girl who stood across from her, they both showed signs of a struggle.  
  
"And if I didn't?" Michiru asked pushing her aqua marine tresses out of her eyes.  
  
"I would make you surrender" The other woman answered simply.  
  
"Oh..?"  
  
Within seconds, Haruka pounced and grabbed Michiru's feet pulling her socks off and tickling pitilessly.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Michiru exclaimed, squirming helplessly under the touch, trying to pull away.  
  
"Too bad, you have no idea where I'm ticklish!" Haruka declared mockingly. Michiru reached down and brushed her fingers against her attacker's legs, from ankle to calf. Haruka yelped and rolled backward of the bed and onto the floor with a loud, "thump" The newly released Michiru smiled triumphantly, peering over the edge of the bed at the grumpy blond who laid on the floor pouting.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You told me a few months ago, remember?.. By the way, you look cute when you pout." Michiru winked and offered her hand to Haruka for help up, who just took and kissed the back of it grinning a little.  
  
"We've only declared our feelings for each other an hour ago and you already have me on the floor." Michiru smirked a little and rolled her eyes, getting up to change into her pajamas.  
  
"That's because you're so damn sexy, 'ruka." Haruka chucked and got up and flopped on her bed, since she had changed earlier into a tank top and boxer shorts.  
  
"You know you want me,." She teased back, eyes closed. Her arm draped over her forehead.  
  
Michiru blushed a little and changed into a cotton night dress which came a few inches before her knees. She slid into her bed and clicked of the small lamp on her night stand.  
  
They found themselves later, staring at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular. Michiru turned to watch the steady rise and fall of Haruka's chest knowing her room mate wasn't sleeping, and wished she would say something.  
  
"Hey Michi," Haruka called out, as if reading her mind. "why are we in different beds?"  
  
Michiru propped her head up on her hand and smiled a little in the darkness.  
  
"I don't really know... Why don't you join me?"  
  
"I have a better idea.." Michiru's bed shook a little as Haruka's bumped against hers as they were pushed together. "There ^-^"  
  
Michiru giggled a little. "That's better. I was getting lonely over here all by myself.."  
  
There was a pause and the two of them just looked at each other smiling for no reason except knowing they loved each other. A soft breeze came in through the open window and Michiru shivered a little.  
  
"Cold?" Haruka whispered softly, taking her hands in her own and kissed them softly.  
  
"A little" Michiru admitted and snuggled close to her for warmth. Smiling, Haruka didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the other under the covers, it just seemed natural. It felt right, for both of them.  
  
"I love you, Haruka.. Promise we will stay this way forever." Michiru whispered nuzzling into the nook between Haruka's shoulder and neck.  
  
"I Promise. Youre the only girl for me." She kissed her cheek and buried her face into the soft vanilla scented waves of the woman in her arms. And they slept peacefully. Not knowing what was lying ahead for them in the future. Just comforted by the fact that they would face the world together, as partners for life.  
  
~ La Fin ~ 


End file.
